Tino Tonitini Goes to Madagascar/Transcript
This is the transcript of Tino Tonitini Goes to Madagascar. Opening (The movie begins with the sun rise as we see Marty the Zebra holds on a vine yelling like Tarzan and lands on the ground with many Penguins fly up and Marty jumps to the cliff and land on the other side then we see Alex the lion was hiding in the bush and goes chases after Marty as the Zebra gets closer to the lake then Alex pops out of nowhere) *'Alex:' Surprise! (Marty screams and falls off the treadmill and hits the fence) *'Marty:' Alex! Do not interupt me when I'm daydreaming! When the zebra's in the zone, leave him alone. *'Alex:' Come on, Marty, just wanted to wish you a happy birthday! *'Marty:' Hey man, thanks. *'Alex:' Oh. Ow. (Grunt) Hey, um. I got something stuck on my teeth. It's driving me crazy! Can you help me out here? Please? *'Marty:' You came to the right place, my friend. Doctor Marty D.D.S. is in the house! Please hop on top of my sterilized examination table, if you may. (Marty opens Alex's mouth) I don't see anything. *'Alex:' It's on the left. *'Marty:' Okay, just don't talk with your mouth full. (He goes inside Alex's mouth) Aha... Right in here. (Marty pulls a snowglobe out of Alex's mouth) What the heck is this doing in here? *'Alex:' Happy birthday! *'Marty:' Aww.. Hey.. Thanks man. It was behind the tooth! Your all right. *'Alex:' These aren't on the shelf yet. (Shakes the snowglobe) Here check it out. Look at that. Ooh... Look at that. *'Marty:' Look at that, it's snowing. *'Alex:' Ten years old, huh? A decade! Double digits. A big 1-0. *(Marty never responds and telling his friend he likes it) *'Alex:' You don't like it? *'Marty:' No, no. It's great! *'Alex:' You hate it. I shoulda gotten you the Alex alarm clock. *- *- *- *- *- *- *(Cut to our heroes entering the zoo) Marty's Birthday (Later that evening the chefs are bringing animals food. In Marty's enclosure a zoo keeper is cleaning Marty's hoof and one of the chef opens the pot was the grass) (In Gloria's enclosure the the zoo keepers are rubbing Gloria's back as another chef opens the pot was fruits) *'Gloria:' This is the life. *(Next in Melman's enclosure the doctors are helping Melman and another chef opens the pot was medicines) *'Melman:' That's the spot. Oh, I'm in heaven. *(At last in Alex's enclosure the zoo keepers are using the hair blower blowing Alex's mane as another chef appears and opens the pot to see steak and eats it) *(Later in that night in Marty's enclosure we see our heroes are celebrating Marty's birthday) *'Gloria:' Whoo, it's Marty's birthday! *'Tish Katsufrakis:' Open it! *'Human Fluttershy:' Your going to love it! *'Marty:' What is it? What is it? *'Gloria:' Come on, open it up! *'Laura:' What is it? *(Marty opens the present reveals to be a thermometer) *'Marty:' A Thermometer! Thanks! I love it, Melman, I love it! *(Marty throws the thermometer in the air and grabs it with his mouth) *'Melman:' Yeah, I wanted to give you something personal. You know that was my first rectal thermometer. *'Marty:' Mother...! *(Marty spits out the theromometer) *'Human Pinkie Pie:' Bring out the cake! *'All:' Happy Birthday to you! You live in a zoo, you like a monkey, *'Melman:' And! *'All:' You smell like one too! *(At the monkey cage Mason spits out tea) *'Mason:' I say... *(Phil smells his arm pit and faints) *'Marty:' Aww... well, now... you guys are just embarrassing me... and yourselves! *'Sunset Shimmer:' (Giggling) We are! *'Alex:' What are you talking about? We've worked that all week. *'Gloria:' Let's go, let's make a wish babycakes. *(Marty blows the candle with his nose and eats one piece of the cake) Marty Runs Away/Searching for Marty (Later 9:25 changes to 11:25 pm and we see Alex is talking in his sleep) *'Alex:' Come on now baby. My little fillet. My little fillet mignon with a little fat around the edges, I like that. I like a little fat on my steak, my sweet juicy steak. You are rare delicacy. (Melman appears) *'Melman: '''Alex? Alex. Alex! (Alex wakes up) *'Melman:' Tino. Sunset Shimmer. *'Tino Tonitini:' (Wakes up) Huh? What in the? *'Sunset Shimmer:' What is it, Melman? I was having dream of I was having a date with Tino. *'Melman:' You suck your thumb? *'Alex:' What is it, Melman? *'Melman:' Okay, okay. You know about the blood infection and I have to get up every two hours. Well I got up to pee, and I looked over in Marty's pen, which I usually don't do, I don't know why but I did, and this time I looked over... *'Alex:' What Melman, what's going on? *'Melman:' It's Marty. He's gone. *'Tino & Sunset:' What? *'Alex:' Gone? (Bumps his head on the ceiling) What do you mean, gone? *'Tino Tonitini:' Come on, we got to wake the others. *'Sunset Shimmer:' Right. (Later Tino and Sunset Shimmer try to wake Max Taylor up) *'Tino Tonitini:' Wake up, Max! We have an emergency! *'Max Taylor:' What are you doing to my cheeseburger?! That one's mine, the one with the tomatoes and the pickles on it. I was just... *'Sunset Shimmer:' Wake up! *'Max Taylor:' What? What? What is it? *'Tino Tonitini:' Marty is missing! Go wake Rex and Ace up. Sunset Shimmer and I will wake Zoe and Paris up. *'Max Taylor:' Right. (Later Tino and Sunset Shimmer goes to wake Zoe and Paris up) *'Tino Tonitini:' Paris! Zoe! *'Sunset Shimmer:' Zoe! Wake up! It's about Marty! *'Zoe Drake:' Okay, Okay, Ti, I'll get up. Nnh why so pushy? (She finally gets up) *'Zoe Drake:' Mmmm. It's so nice hearing Marty ran away, when you wake up. (gasps) Who ran away?! *'Tino Tonitini:' Marty! He's gone! (Cut to Max waking up Rex and Ace) *'Max Taylor:' Hey, Rex! Wake up! You aren't going to believe it! (Rex wakes up) *'Rex Owen:' Wha? What's going on? *'Max Taylor:' You've got to get up! Marty disappear, I think he runs away! *'Rex Owen:' What? (Later they made it to Marty's pen) *'Melman:' (Sees the small hole) How long as he been working on this? Marty? Marty? *'Gloria:' He wouldn't fit down there. *'Lucario:' What's going on here? *'Alex:' (Looking in his hay bed) Marty? Marty? Marty? *'Laura:' Why would Marty disappeared like that? *'Ursula:' How did this happened? *'Max Taylor:' You don't think it's the Space Pirates and their Dinosaurs kidnap Marty? *'Tish Katsufrakis:' I don't think it was the Space Pirates, Max. I was trying to get a drink of water, until I saw Marty out of the fence and he disappear into the night. *'Gloria:' This doesn't make any sense. Where would he go? *'Alex:' (Realize something) Connecticut! *'D-Team:' What?! *'Discord:' What was that?! *'Gloria:' He wouldn't. *'Melman:' Oh, no! What are we gonna do? (Stammering) We gotta call somebody! Zoo Transfer/Fall into the Ocean Heroes reunited/Arrived at Madagascar Fossa Attack/Heroes meets the Lemurs Side of the Island *(Cut back to the Island) *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *'Alex:' Okay, okay! I've had enough of this! This is your side of the island and this is our side of the island. That is the bad side where you can prance and skip around like a magical pixie horse. Do whatever the heck you want to do all day long and this, this is the good side of the island for those who love new york and care about going home. *- *- *- *(Cut to Alex building) *'Alex:' Can't wait to see the look on Marty's face when he sees this. *- *- *- *- *'Melman:' Why can't we just borrow some of Marty's fire? *'Ursula:''' And why can't I let Terry use his fire move? Building the Statue of Liberty/Statue on fire Lemurs Talking Category:Transcripts Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Sonic876